


Carmilla and the Pursuit of Happiness

by jeepsarmitage



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeepsarmitage/pseuds/jeepsarmitage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Falling in love with her was never part of the plan."</p>
<p>Set during Season 1 up until Carmilla's "death"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmilla and the Pursuit of Happiness

If there was one thing that Carmilla understood about herself, it was that she was a creature of habit. She enjoyed the relative normalcy that came with settling in the same areas, expecting the same weather and doing the same things. She ate the same foods at the same places and spent time with the same people.

It was the reason why she went back to Maman (or why she did such a shoddy job hiding herself); she knew what was expected, and she knew what she had to do in order to meet those expectations. The routine made her feel comfortable, normal almost, and while she didn’t particularly like the thought of what Maman was doing to those girls, the comfortable routine allowed her enough room to turn the other cheek. 

Sure, there were moments when she felt guilty. Moments in the middle of the night when she would lay in bed and consider why Maman was asking these things of her and what it was all for. When she would worry that, by doing nothing, she was simply making everything more difficult for herself. That she was just letting Maman sink her nails deeper and deeper into her skin. 

When the sun rose the next morning, after Carmilla had lost sleep over these thoughts, she would get up and move on. Push aside the worries and second-guesses and go about her day as she always did. Complete the routine. Which was how she ended up, once again, walking down the familiar hallways of Silas University towards her new room. Towards the next girl. Getting closer and closer to the edge of the cliff knowing that the longer she went on with this, the faster she was going to fall over the edge. 

She couldn’t ignore it anymore, she knew that very well; and as she pushed open the door and came face to face with her newest victim who, oh so politely questioned her presence, Carmilla made the split-second decision that this was the end. She was done. Whatever Maman was doing to these girls needed to stop and Carmilla would no longer be a part of it. 

It was risky, and it was stupid, and it would blow a huge hole through whatever normalcy Carmilla had built for herself but she knew it would be worth it. Worth knowing that this dork sitting in front of her computer narrating her life to strangers on the internet would one day be able to step off of this godforsaken campus without worrying about the creatures that lurked in the night. 

The was the plan, anyway. Carmilla was never all that good with plans, so it wasn’t really that big of a surprise when she found herself tied to a chair with the creampuff babbling on about “girling the hell up” or something equally 21st century that did nothing but make Carmilla want to throw herself out of the window. 

It was ridiculous, really, the entire situation. She should have known better than to doubt the Ginger Squad and her somewhat over-the-top-but-still-very-cute roommate. She should have known that the soy milk trick wouldn’t work (especially since Carmilla did eat all of Laura’s biscuits….it was only a matter of time before the fresh-faced cupcake would try and hit back). She should have tried harder to make Laura stop with the videos because she knew that it was provoking Maman. 

She should have, but she didn’t, and the suddenly Carmilla was tied to a chair and there were sock puppets and oh god, Buttercup please stop. 

Maybe though, this whole thing was actually for the better. Maybe, Laura finding out wasn’t a bad thing. Even though Carmilla wasn’t able to protect her from the bad things, Carmilla didn’t have to hide anymore because in some strange twist of fate, Laura was actually okay with it all. No, she wasn't just okay with it all, she understood and wanted to help. She was giving Carmilla a chance and as Carmilla sat up at night reading and watching over Laura as she slept, her heart did a weird dance in her chest that she didn’t think was possible since she had died. 

But then again, the Creampuff did have a way of surprising her. 

Falling in love with her was never part of the plan. The plan was to get her out safe. To let her continue on with her life in a normal and happy and safe way. Falling in love with her complicated things to an unnecessary degree and Carmilla was not good as coping with the unnecessarily complicated. 

Charming young ladies into the trap of her vampire mother? Fine. Hunting down ancient swords in order to kill said vampire mother? She could handle that. Getting the girl at the end of it all? Nope. 

It didn’t matter though, it wasn’t like her cheese ball of a roommate reciprocated the feelings. And even if she did, it was as if they could actually be together in a vaguely functional relationship. Bad vampire movies aside, the dynamic was all wrong. Plus, there was the whole immortal vampire, mortal human issue happening. 

It was complicated, and Carmilla knew better than to mess with the complicated. 

So she ignored it. Very well, actually. Until Laura had to go off and try and fight Maman. Stupid fruit loop. 

From there, everything just happened to fast. One moment Carmilla was running in with the sword and then Laura was walking into the light and there was only one thing that would save her. It was then that she knew. This would work out alright. Laura would be safe and she could go on and live her human life and everything would be okay. 

So she pulled Laura away, and she said something vaguely coherent that successfully made Laura smile. Carmilla was crying, she knew that, and it was okay. It was okay because Laura would be okay and that was enough to make this whole situation okay. 

As she fell into the light the last thing she saw was Laura, staring wide-eyed after her. Carmilla tried to smile, to reach out, to tell her it would be alright. That now she was safe and she could go back to her dad and be happy. 

That was all she really wanted for Laura. Happiness. 

Maybe now she could have it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is but I hope you enjoyed


End file.
